Jogos ao Acaso
by Isa-Bittencurt
Summary: "E o que eu ganho se vencer a aposta?" "Delícia, você vai poder enfiar onde quiser."
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

"E o que eu ganho se vencer a aposta?"

"Delícia, você vai poder enfiar onde quiser." Ela falou e mordeu os lábios de forma extremamente erótica.

Meu pau, que já tinha dado sinal de vida desde a hora que coloquei os olhos na morena a minha frente, se remexeu dentro da calça.

"E se você ganhar?" Ela colou seu corpo ao meu e sua boca se aproximou da minha orelha.

"Se eu ganhar." deu uma mordiscada na minha orelha. "Você vai me ver brincar sozinha enfiando um vibrador dentro de mim e imaginando que é você... enquanto você só assiste... algemado."

Puta que pariu, quais eram as chances dela esquecer essa aposta e a gente só entrar no carro e foder loucamente lá dentro mesmo?

Eu a puxei pela cintura tentando causar alguma fricção na minha parte que mais necessitava agora.

"Só pode tocar se ganhar... e acredite baby quando se trata de pegar no taco pra acertar as bolas no buraco certo eu sou mestre." Ela mordiscou minha orelha e saiu dali me deixando com uma puta ereção e praticamente babando nela.

"A PRÓXIMA RODADA DE CERVEJA É POR MINHA CONTA." Só ouvi a voz do meu irmão gritando e todo o bar encheu de gritos... Mas a minha mente ainda estava naquela morena.

Que a aposta comece então.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

"Porra Edward, quer sair logo desse quarto? Demora mais que a Alice pra se arrumar."

Meu querido irmão dava delicados socos na porta e eu via a hora que a mesma ia desmoronar.

"Já vou Emmett." Suspirei frustrado, não adiantava nada, meu cabelo sempre estava bagunçado.

Abri a porta e dei de cara com o monstro de quase dois metros, que chamava de irmão, encostado na parede com os braços cruzados no peito.

"Achei que estava fazendo as unhas ainda." Comentou sarcasticamente.

"Cala a boca e desce logo."

Ele riu indo em direção as escadas e eu segui logo atrás.

"Rose não vai conosco?" Perguntei já dentro do carro.

Rose era a namorada do meu irmão, uma loira de 1,75, olhos claros, gostosa pra porra, mas o tanto que era gostosa era o quanto que ela sabia bater, então nem me metia com ela.

"Ela vai encontrar a gente no bar."

"De quem foi a brilhante ideia de ir a um bar Emmett?"

"Relaxa Eddie, sinuca, cerveja, mulher, nada disso faz mal sabia, você precisa aliviar essa tensão, irmão."

"Cala a boca." Ele riu e ficou quieto depois disso.

Era verdade, eu não transava tinham bem uns dois meses, e isso já começava a afetar meu humor.

xxxx

Quinze minutos depois e nós estacionávamos em um bar.

Totalmente oposto do que pensei. Imaginei algo com cadeiras de plástico e uma mesa de sinuca jogada em um canto, musica ruim, mas não era isso que tinha ali.

Não era um lugar totalmente luxuoso, mas com toda certeza era mais refinado.

Havia uma área descoberta pra quem quisesse ficar ouvindo musica ao vivo e sentindo o vento no rosto, na parte interior o bar era grande, com luzes piscando, mesas arrumadas de forma caprichosa estavam ali e uma mesa de sinuca muito bem cuidada se encontrava numa outra área do salão, soube pelo meu irmão que no andar de cima era uma boate, e que estaria fechada hoje por ser dia de semana.

"EEEEEEEEEED!" Isso veio da minha irmã anã de cabelos espetados.

Às vezes me pergunto como meus pais fizeram pra terem filhos em tamanhos extremos.

Literalmente, Emmett chegava muito perto de dois metros enquanto Alice tinha um metro e meio, eu tinha atura padrão pra um homem 1,86. Acho que era o único relativamente comum ali.

"Hey Allie." quando fui em direção a ela para abraçá-la, ela me deu um tapa.

"Ai! O que eu fiz?"

"Isso é por ficar uma semana sem me ligar. Seu caçula desnaturado."

Revirei os olhos enquanto ela me puxava pra um abraço.

Cumprimentei rapidamente o novo namorado dela, um loiro chamado Jasper que não era muito de falar.

Sentei-me a mesa com os outros e não demorou muito pra Alice começar a me perturbar.

"Você precisa transar."

"O que?"

"Você está muito mal humorado Ed."

Fingi ignorar o ultimo comentário da minha irmã e fiquei calado.

"Olha pra mim, sorriso no roso, pele impecável, cabelos brilhando e cada dia mais flexível, sabe por que isso? SEXO!"

Eca. Era minha irmã, porra.

"Jasper é incrível..."

"Alice! já chega não? Eu não preciso ouvir isso vindo de você. Você ainda é minha irmã, porra. Vou jogar sinuca."

Levantei-me da mesa um pouco irritado e fui em direção ao bar pra comprar fichas para o jogo.

Não era pra eu estar me irritando por nada assim, mas eu andava muito tenso.

"Bufando para o vento campeão?"

Virei-me com o intuito de responder de forma atravessada a pessoa que me incomodava, mas parei no minuto que coloquei meus olhos nela.

UAU. Ela é gostosa.

Usando um vestido preto de gola alta que não me permitia ver seu colo, mas no comprimento compensava já que eu tinha total acesso as coxas maravilhosas dela, além de saltos vermelhos que praticamente gritavam "foda-me", estava uma mulher de cabelos lisos e de olhos chocolates brilhantes.

Só essa visão foi suficiente pra fazer meu pau começar a dar sinal de vida.

"Isabella Swan." Ela estendeu a mão pra mim, quando percebeu que eu não ia dizer nada porque estava ocupado demais babando nela.

"Edward Cullen." respondi e peguei a mão dela levando aos meus lábio, ela deu uma risadinha e balançou a cabeça.

"Que cavalheiro."

"Sempre Srta."

"Por isso você estava praticamente babando nas minhas pernas?" Ela perguntou de forma atrevida, mas nunca tirando aquele sorriso safado do rosto

"São pernas lindas, Srta." Pisquei pra ela que riu do meu comentário.

"Então, o que você faz aqui sozinho?"

"Ia jogar um pouco de sinuca, mas acho que encontrei algo muito melhor pra fazer."

"E o que seria?"

"Conhecer você." Ela sorriu com a cantada e me pegou pela mão me levando até a mesa de sinuca.

"Podemos fazer os dois não?" Ela piscou e saiu pra comprar uma ficha para o jogo.

Fiquei meio abobado com o balançar dos quadris dela, mas logo a segui.

Cheguei por trás dela no balcão bem na hora que ela abria a bolsa pra pegar o dinheiro pra pagar.

"Eu pago." Falei ao pé do ouvido dela que estremeceu levemente.

"Toda a diversão nessa noite será por minha conta, Isabella." Falei deixando claro o duplo sentido da minha frase.

Em resposta ela moveu seu corpo inconscientemente, ou ao menos eu espero que tenha sido, e seu bumbum bateu em minha calça deixando mais alguém querendo se divertir também.

Ela pegou as fichas e me puxou pela mão de volta para a mesa de sinuca.

"Me chame só de Bella." Ela piscou enquanto depositava a ficha na gaveta.

"Me chame de Edward então." Ela começou a ter dificuldade para puxar a chave de segurança que prendia a mesa de sinuca e eu fui ajudá-la.

Tiramos as bolas de dentro da gaveta e eu juro ter visto ela com olhar para as duas bolas que estavam em sua mão e passar a língua pelos seus, deliciosos, lábios.

"Então você sabe jogar?" Tentei afastar certos pensamentos da cabeça pra não deixar minhas calças mais apertadas do que já estavam.

"A segunda coisa na qual sou perita, bonitão."

"Qual seria a primeira?" Perguntei de forma maliciosa e ela não me desapontou.

"Necessita de pelo menos três encontros pra descobrir, bonitão." Ela piscou e riu quando um gemido involuntário saiu da minha boca.

"Vamos jogar." Ela falou olhando para minha calça, segui seu olhar e vi que minha ereção já estava visível.

Tentei me concentrar ao escolher o taco pra acalmar meu amiguinho ali em baixo, mas ao me virar me deparei com Bella acariciando um taco.

Na verdade ela passava giz nele, mas na minha mente dominada pelo tesão aquilo foi o ato mais erótico que já vi.

Arrumei as bolas no famoso triângulo e deixei que ela desse a primeira tacada.

Ela derrubou uma bola par e eu acabei ficando com as ímpares.

Xxx

Ela era boa.

Boa em todos os sentidos.

Mas no jogo ela sabia o que fazia, sabia também como me distrair já que fazia questão de sempre passar na minha frente com seu bumbum praticamente colado no meu corpo.

Já estávamos na quarta partida e o jogo passou a ser desculpa para o flerte.

"Você pega bem no taco."

"O segredo é pegar de forma firme porém delicada." Ela piscou.

Ela se posicionou curvada sobre a mesa para fazer uma jogada e eu me curvei por trás dela.

"O que mais você sabe fazer com um taco?" perguntei e mordisquei sua orelha.

Ela errou na força e a bola branca caiu na caçapa fazendo com que ela fosse obrigada a derrubar uma bola minha.

Eu sorri vitorioso e ela se virou pra mim.

Seus olhos brilhando e eu não soube definir por que.

"Sei fazer de tudo e mais um pouco com taco, delícia, ele só precisa estar duro, sei fazer com que ele faça os movimentos precisos com a força exata, sei deixar ele bem deslizante, sei fazer com que ele acerte o ponto certo pra que tudo entre." Enquanto ela falava ela beijava meu pescoço e eu estava para subir pelas paredes.

Olhei para o teto tentando me acalmar e ouvi uma alta gargalhada.

Olhei para a mesa em que estava sentado no inicio da noite e vi meu irmão olhando em minha direção rindo, enquanto Alice sorria maliciosa.

Juro que vi Alice falar, "Parece que você achou uma forma de conter a tensão."

"Acho que chega de sinuca por hoje, não?" Falei tentando fazer com que ela saísse dali comigo, direto para o meu apartamento, nem precisava ser tão longe, aceitava o banheiro mesmo, se ela não se incomodasse em passar a noite na cadeia aceitava em cima daquela mesa mesmo.

"Ainda não bonitão, que tal uma aposta?"

"Que tipo de aposta?"

"Quem joga melhor com o taco e a bola na mão." Como resposta ela roçou o dedo por cima da minha calça.

Juro que ia jogar ela na mesa a qualquer segundo.

"E o que eu ganho se vencer a aposta?"

"Delícia, você vai poder enfiar onde quiser." Ela falou e mordeu os lábios de forma extremamente erótica.

Meu pau, que já tinha dado sinal de vida desde a hora que coloquei os olhos na morena a minha frente, se remexeu dentro da calça.

"E se você ganhar?" Ela colou seu corpo ao meu e sua boca se aproximou da minha orelha.

"Se eu ganhar." deu uma mordiscada na minha orelha. "Você vai me ver brincar sozinha enfiando um vibrador dentro de mim e imaginando que é você... enquanto você só assiste... algemado."

Puta que pariu, quais eram as chances dela esquecer essa aposta e a gente só entrar no carro e foder loucamente lá dentro mesmo?

Eu a puxei pela cintura tentando causar alguma fricção na minha parte que mais necessitava agora.

"Só pode tocar se ganhar... e acredite baby quando se trata de pegar no taco pra acertar as bolas no buraco certo, eu sou mestre." Ela mordiscou minha orelha e saiu dali me deixando com uma puta ereção e praticamente babando nela.

" A PRÓXIMA RODADA DE CERVEJA É POR MINHA CONTA." Só ouvi a voz do meu irmão gritando e todo o bar encheu de gritos... mas a minha mente ainda estava naquela morena.

Que a aposta comece então.

* * *

N/A: Olá amores, fic fresca pra vocês.

minhas postagens serão todas as segundas ou no meu horario de almoço ou depois das dezenove horas

bjbj

comentem


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Isabella estava prestes a fazer sua tacada quando eu mais uma vez me curvei sobre ela.

"Confortável aí, Campeão?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

"Ainda não." Dito isso coloquei minha mão por dentro do seu vestido e acariciei sua parte íntima e úmida, por isso nem eu mesmo esperava, ela estava sem calcinha, puta que pariu.

Bella errou feio na tacada e ainda derrubou uma bola minha.

"Agora sim estou confortável." Parei de acariciá-la quando a mesma jogou seu quadril para trás pedindo mais fricção.

"Edward." Ela grunhiu e meu amigo mais embaixo estava prestes a explodir ali.

Encostei-me a parede e respirei fundo, ganhar esse jogo agora era uma questão de saúde, ou eu teria sérios problemas de bolas azuis.

Eu tinha 3 bolas na mesa enquanto Bella tinha 5, eu tinha uma boa vantagem conseguiria ganhar o jogo fácil.

Xxx

Bella me encarou furiosa e se sentou no chão de pernas abertas. PORRA!

Eu ia fazer minha tacada quando Bella gemeu e passou o dedo pela sua fenda e logo em seguida chupou. Não preciso dizer que errei feio na tacada.

Ela realmente estava se tocando em lugar público para mim? Tão gostosa. Tudo que eu queria era meu dedo, meu pau, minha boca, naquela bocetinha que implorava por mim.

Bella sorriu satisfeita e se levantou para sua próxima tacada. Eu ainda atordoado do que tinha acontecido anteriormente não consegui reagir...

"Desculpa, Campeão, mas hoje não foi seu dia de vitória."

Eu estava abismado, ela havia ganhado, virou o jogo com maestria.

Quando eu fui me preparar para minha última tacada Bella se colocou ao meu lado e começou a sussurrar tudo o que gostaria de fazer comigo naquela noite. Errei feio nas jogadas, o que fez com que ela ganhasse o jogo.

Bella derrubou a bola oito quando eu só tinha uma bola na mesa.

Eu quis gritar em frustração, mas ainda tinha meu orgulho – que estava um pouco machucado no momento – e não daria o prazer dela me ver chateado por ter perdido.

Agora que o jogo tinha terminado eu não fazia ideia de como sair de trás daquela mesa.

O volume evidente na minha calça era prova do jogo de sedução que acontecia ali, por mais que ninguém percebesse o que acontecia naquela área pela luz mais escura e por estarmos atrás da mesa agora era a hora de sair dali.

"Ganhei a aposta, campeão." Bella se colocou na minha frente e eu imediatamente a puxei para mim querendo atrito entre nossos corpos.

"Vamos sair logo daqui." Mordisquei sua orelha e ela ondulou seu corpo contra o meu.

Aparentemente eu não era o único frustrado sexualmente ali.

"Vou pegar minha bolsa e a gente se encontra lá fora."

Não me despedi de ninguém, não tinha condições no momento. Somente sai de lá apressadamente e me encostei no meu carro.

Bella chegou rebolando e sorrindo, como ela conseguia sorrir nesse momento eu não sei, tudo que eu queria era me enfiar naquele corpo e me aliviar um pouco.

"Siga meu carro Campeão."

Ela começou a andar em outra direção e eu a puxei pelo braço.

"Por que não vamos no mesmo carro ? O destino é o mesmo, minha casa." Passei a beijar seu pescoço,

"Engana-se meu querido, MINHA casa." Levantei o rosto e a encarei.

"Você perdeu a aposta grandão." Nesse momento ela apertou meu membro sobre a calça. "Realmente grande." Ela piscou pra mim.

"Bella." Gemi de forma audível sem realmente me importar com isso.

"Minha casa, Ed, lá tem os brinquedos com os quais eu irei te torturar." Soltei um grunhido baixo com isso e a encostei no carro ficando de frente pra ela.

"Sua casa, minha casa, dentro do carro, qualquer lugar só vamos sair daqui logo." Ela riu e eu abri a porta do meu carro pra ela entrar.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou em outra direção no estacionamento e eu supus ser onde estava seu carro.

"Eu te trago amanhã para pegar seu carro."

Ela virou-se pra mim e sorriu maliciosa.

"Amanhã? Você realmente está confiante né bonitão."

"Eu sei do que sou capaz delícia." Pisquei pra ela que riu e entrou no carro.

Praticamente voei para o outro lado e entrei no carro dando a partida rapidamente.

"Alguém tem pressa." Ela comentou rindo.

"Nem imagina o quanto." Pisquei pra ela mais uma vez.

"Mora longe daqui?" Perguntei.

"O suficiente." Essa não era uma resposta comum.

Suficiente pra que?

Perguntei o endereço e fui seguindo as instruções dela.

No meio do caminho senti a mão dela em minha coxa a acelerei o carro.

"Bella..."

"Você parece tenso Edward." Ela começou a descer meu zíper e eu gemi alto, ela puxou meu membro de dentro da cueca e passou a ponta dedo na cabeça e eu gemi mais uma vez.

"Uau bonitão, você sabe como agradar uma mulher né." Tudo que fiz foi grunhir para as caricias dela.

"Põe na boquinha delícia, põe."

Em resposta ela só apertou meu membro.

"Ainda não campeão, minha missão hoje é te fazer sofrer, lembra? Eu ganhei a aposta."

Encostei minha cabeça contra o banco e acelerei mais ainda.

"Hey, quero chegar em casa viva, vai com calma aí." Diminui ao olhar para o velocímetro e Bella voltou a me acariciar.

Sua mão fazia um delicioso movimento de vai e vem apertando meu membro às vezes, e eu gemia tentando me concentrar na estrada.

Foi impossível controlar meu orgasmo quando ela desceu sua outra mão e começou a massagear minhas bolas, um alto gemido saiu dos meus lábios e eu gozei na mão dela forte.

Relaxei no banco e a olhei no banco ao lado enquanto controlava minha respiração acelerada.

Olhei para o lado e Bella lambia os dedos juntamente com meu sêmen.

.

Eu não era mais nenhum adolescente, mas senti meu membro dando sinais de vida mais uma vez.

Quando Bella terminou seu "árduo" trabalho de limpar sua mão ela agarrou meu membro e o guardou dentro da cueca e fechou minha calça. Não sem antes me fazer gemer mais uma vez, claro.

A mulher era uma perdição.

Apesar de tudo eu me sentia um pouco mais aliviado e fiquei mais aliviado ainda ao ver que chegávamos ao seu apartamento.

Sai rapidamente do carro e abri a porta pra ela.

"Cavalheiro ou só está tentando me impressionar?"

"Ambos, querida."

Ela sorriu e saiu do carro.

"Se eu te disse que eu esqueci a chave lá no bar o que você me diz?"

"Que nós vamos ser presos porque eu vou te ter aqui na portaria mesmo." Ela riu e me puxou para o hall, para meu completo alívio ela só estava brincando porque puxou a chave da bolsa e riu de mim quando dei um suspiro aliviado.

Entramos no elevador que por sorte já se encontrava no térreo e ela apertou o botão do andar dela que eu não fiz questão de ver, pois logo a agarrava ali dentro.

Minha boca buscou a dela urgentemente e ela correspondeu.

Não sei por que tinha demorado tanto para beijá-la. Minha língua se enrolava com a dela nossos dentes às vezes se batiam e eu queria mais muito mais.

"Câmera." Ela falou quando se soltou para pegar ar.

.

"A gente grava um vídeo nosso se você quiser." Eu voltei a tentar beijá-la, mas ela me afastou.

"Não Ed." Riu. "O elevador tem câmera."

"Ah." Olhei para cima e vi que era verdade, tinha uma bolinha preta grudada ao teto.

Não liguei e voltei a beijá-la.

"Edward." Ela tentou me repreender.

"Bella aposto que essa é a única diversão que o porteiro vai ter essa noite, deixe-o assistir." Ela ia me empurrar mais uma vez, mas por sorte o elevador chegou ao andar.

Saímos de lá apressadamente e logo entramos no seu apartamento.

Prensei-a contra a porta assim que consegui fechar a mesma e busquei seus lábios.

Bella logo se desgrudou de mim e foi me puxando para o que eu supus ser o quarto.

Quase gemi ao ver a cama ali, se nesse momento aparecesse um gênio na minha frente falando que eu tinha três desejos era capaz de eu pedir três camas só para prevenir.

Bella me jogou na cama e subiu em cima de mim voltando a me beijar.

Logo minha blusa estava fora do meu corpo e minhas mãos apertavam seu delicioso bumbum.

"Céus, essa aposta foi a melhor coisa que eu fiz." Bella pareceu despertar assim que eu disse isso.

Tentei puxá-la de volta pra mim, mas ela não veio.

"Bella?"

"Fique ai bonitão preciso pegar algumas coisinhas."

Ela abriu um closet e entrou e eu fiquei ali de pau duro e emburrado esperando ela.

Meus olhos se arregalaram assim que vi Bella sair do closet, ela estava completamente nua e segurava uma caixa razoavelmente pequena em suas mãos.

Ela depositou a caixa na cama e voltou pra cima de mim.

O calor de seu sexo sobre a minha calça estava me deixando louco, ela começou a beijar meu peito descendo vagarosamente e quando estava a centímetros da parte do meu corpo que mais gritava por ela, ela volta a beijar minha boca.

Quase chorei com a tortura.

Foi então que senti algo gelado rodear meus pulsos.

Eu estava algemado!

Uma algema em cada braço me prendia na cama e eu gemi frustrado.

Ela ia me torturar.

Eu ia morrer por falta de sangue circulando no meu corpo, porque nesse momento ele só se concentrava em um lugar.

"Está assim por que Campeão? Não quer brincar?"

Ah eu queria, queria muito brincar, tanto que quando terminasse ela não ia conseguir andar.

"Bella não seja má." Ela deu um risinho e sentou-se nas minhas pernas.

"Aposta é aposta, grandão." Ela com a ponta do dedo acariciou meu membro por cima da calça e eu praticamente implorava pra ela segurar ele com a mão toda, pra por na boca, pra sentar em cima, qualquer coisa que desse mais atrito.

Bella abriu minha calça e puxou junto com a cueca enquanto eu levantava meu corpo para ela retirar com mais facilidade. Minha esperança era que ela me daria algum tipo de alívio. Bella espalmou sua mão em meu membro e começou a massagear lentamente.

Ela parou de me acariciar e começou a tocar os seus seios, como eu queria por a boca ali.

"Ed... Eu estou tão excitada." E como se quisesse comprovar isso ela abriu suas pernas e se tocou ali, e eu não conseguia fazer nada, NADA!

Ela enfiou um dedo e gemeu baixinho e com a outra mão acariciou levemente seu clitóris.

"Bella." Eu gemi e minha me remexi na cama.

Ela fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça pra trás. "Queria tanto que fosse você aqui."

"Me solta Bella." Pedi, entenda quase implorei.

O que ela fez? Só me olhou e riu baixinho.

Nesse momento ela tirou os dedos de seu ponto sensível e foi mexer na caixa.

Ela tirou lá de dentro um vibrador roxo e um que imitava perfeitamente um pênis.

"Qual você prefere pra ver entrando em mim Campeão ?"

"Prefiro o meu pau mesmo." Ela riu e colocou os dois vibradores do lado do meu ponto ereto.

"Uau Ed você é maior que os dois." Sério que ela queria fazer comparações agora?

Meu pulso já estava dolorido de tanto eu puxar e eu não duvidava nada que já estivesse cortado pela força que eu usava.

"Você vai se machucar assim."

"Me solta Bella."

"Ainda não Bonitão."

"Quando eu te pegar..." Ela não me deixou completar a frase porque me silenciou com o dedo.

"Aprecie a visão." Então ela pegou um dos vibradores e penetrou dentro de si.

Eu gemi alto junto com ela.

Eu já não aguentava mais, a Bella rebolava no meu colo a centímetros do ponto onde eu mais queria, eu podia sentir mesmo que mínimas algumas vibrações no meu pau.

E como um adolescente virgem eu gozei ali em minha barriga sem nem ser tocado.

Bella gemeu com a visão e espalhou o liquido pelo meu abdômen e continuou rebolando no amiguinho de plástico dela.

Meus olhos estavam vidrados ali e meu pau começou a dar sinal de vida mais uma vez.

Dois meses de seca me deixaram subindo pela parede, mas nada comparado ao que Bella fazia agora.

"EDWARD!" Bella gritou enquanto rebolava furiosamente naquilo.

"MAIS FORTE, MAIS CAMPEÃO." Céus eu precisava entrar nela logo.

"AH...AH...MAIS..AHHHHHHHH!" Ela Gozou e deixou sei corpo cair sobre o meu.

Sua barriga pressionava meu membro e quem gemia agora era eu.

Ela me deu um sorriso safado e começou a beijar minha barriga e foi descendo, dessa vez ela resolveu ser um pouco boazinha e passou a dar leves beijos na cabeça do meu membro.

Lambeu a cabecinha e pouco a pouco foi colocando tudo na boca.

Eu podia sentir parte da garganta dela me acomodando e gemi alto com isso.

Bella começou a fazer movimentos rápidos e precisos, ora usando os dentes levemente, ora chupando mais forte, ora só lambendo.

Eu comecei a soltar palavras desconexas quando comecei a sentir meu orgasmo chegar e me liberei dentro da boca dela.

Bella sorriu satisfeita pra mim e lambeu um filete do meu sêmen que escorria pelo canto da sua boca.

Ela voltou para o meu lado e se deitou no meu peito.

"Você é gostoso Bonitão."

"Vai me soltar agora Bella ?"

Ela levantou o rosto pra mim e só balançou a cabeça em negação.

"Cansei bonitão, vamos dormir agora."

Bella se acomodou contra mim e eu continuei algemado ali.

A noite seria longa.

Eu teria que me lembrar de no futuro nunca mais apostar nada com Bella.

* * *

N/A: Olá meus amores, eu realmente fico grata pelo carinho das que estão lendo e comentando,

Adara 21: minha flor que bom que você gostou, espero que goste desse também, beijos.

Mary: obrigada flor, espero que continue lendo.

Próximo capítulo, próxima segunda. Beijos

Comentem


	4. Capítulo 3

Capitulo 3

Acordei na manhã seguinte abraçado a um corpo pequeno e quente que logo percebi ser de Bella.

Senti minhas mãos livres e sorri com isso, Bella devia ter me soltando enquanto eu dormia.

Meu membro já animado encostava-se à bundinha dela me deixando mais "acordado" ainda.

Lentamente me movi na cama deixando Bella numa posição mais favorável e encostei meu membro na sua entrada, fiquei passando a cabeça do meu pau em seu clitóris e comecei a sentir a sua umidade aumentar.

Ela ia acordar de uma maneira deliciosa hoje e eu finalmente ia me satisfazer.

Não sabia por quanto tempo ia aguentar, mas decidi continuar com os preliminares.

Levei meu dedo a sua entrada e penetrei e comecei a fazer movimentos para dentro e fora, circulei seu clitóris com meu polegar e ela se remexeu na cama, quando achei que ela estava mais que pronta eu me coloquei totalmente dentro dela.

Segurei um gemido ao me sentir totalmente rodeado por toda sua umidade.

Porra! Tão apertada, tão deliciosa. Quase gozei ao sentir o atrito que buscava desde ontem, mas consegui me conter.

Lentamente comecei a me movimentar dentro dela e podia a sentir Bella reagindo a mim mesmo dormindo. Posicionei melhor nossos corpos e comecei a rodear entre meus dedos seu esquerdo.

Céus! Tão bom, eu poderia ficar assim para sempre.

"Hum..." Parece que alguém acordava.

"Oh..." Ela virou o rosto pra mim e eu logo capturei sua boca em um beijo.

"Oh... Edward...mais..." Ela começou a empurrar seu quadril contra mim criando mais atrito.

"Bom dia, delícia."

"MAIS!" sai de dentro dela e ela gemeu em frustração.

Eu descontaria a tortura que ela me fez passar ontem, mas não agora tudo o que eu queria agora era me enfiar nela e gozar até me sentir oco.

Deitei-a de costas na cama e coloquei meu corpo sobre o dela logo a penetrando.

"EDWAARD!"

"Delícia Bella."

"Mais...mais...Oh." Eu não ia aguentar por muito tempo e aparentemente Bella também não.

"Merda Bella, tão apertada..."

Suas unhas arranhavam minhas costas me fazendo gemer.

"ED... Mais...Forte."

Não sei como, mas nossos movimentos se intensificaram ainda mais.

"Bella eu vou..."

"EEEEEEEEEEEED." Senti Bella me apertando e não resisti mais e me derramei dentro dela.

Após mais algumas poucas estocadas meu corpo caiu sobre o dela e nossas respirações ofegantes se misturavam.

"Uau... Bom dia, Campeão."

Puxei seu rosto e lhe dei um rápido beijo. "Ótimo dia, Delícia."

"Não aguentou esperar eu acordar?"

"Queria te acordar de uma forma mais prazerosa." Ela sorriu e deitou no meu peito quando rolei para o lado. "E eu estava louco pra me enfiar em você desde ontem, meter forte, rápido,e fazer você gostar gostoso." Bella gemeu e se remexeu contra mim.

"Gostou ,Campeão?" Ela deu uma risadinha e me olhou maliciosa. "Quer que eu pegue as algemas?"

"Bella, pelo amor de qualquer coisa, não! A aposta acabou e eu não pretendo apostar com você novamente. Achei que fosse morrer pela falta de circulação no corpo."

Dessa vez ela caiu na gargalhada.

"Exagerado."

"Por que não era você que estava morrendo de tesão e a ponto de explodir."

"Acredite Campeão eu estava assim também, foi um sacrifício não poder cavalgar em você a noite toda." Gemi com isso e Ed Junior começou a dar sinais de vida mais uma vez.

"Porque você não faz isso agora?" Bella sorriu maliciosa e veio pra cima de mim.

"Seu pedido é uma ordem Campeão."

"Vou me lembrar disso, gostosa." Ela somente sorriu e se sentou entre minhas pernas e passou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem no meu membro.

Quando ela achou que ele estava suficientemente duro ela abaixou a cabeça e deu leves beijinhos na cabecinha, eu arqueei meu quadril contra sua boca.

Bella deu leves chupadas, enquanto eu gemia e tocava seus seios, mas ela logo decidiu vir para cima de mim.

"Não consigo esperar mais, Campeão." Nisso ela se sentou em meu pau.

Tão quente, tão molhada, tão apertada.

Um rugido escapou dos meus lábios e joguei a cabeça para trás.

Logo agarrei a cintura de Bella tomando controle dos movimentos, eu precisava disso forte, intenso, quase selvagem. Bella rebolava e gemia em cima de mim e eu não ficava atrás, sons incompreensíveis saiam da minha boca demonstrando o prazer que eu sentia.

Bella se curvou contra meu corpo mordiscando e beijando meu peito enquanto empurrava seus quadris contra os meus. Puxei o rosto dela para um beijo urgente que abafou nossos sons.

Bella voltou a ficar sentada sobre mim e apoiou suas mãos em minhas coxas dando mais velocidade aos movimentos.

"Você tá perto?" Perguntei pra Bella, pois não sabia quanto tempo mais aguentaria.

"Muito." Como para provar sua resposta dei mais duas estocadas fortes nela quando comecei a sentir seu corpo apertando meu membro.

"EDWAAAAAAAAAAAARD."

"PORRA GOSTOOSA!" Bella caiu sobre mim logo após nosso orgasmo.

Fiquei esperando minha respiração normalizar e comecei a sentir minha garganta seca, eu precisava de água urgente.

Bella rolou para o lado na cama e ficou me encarando.

"Uau."

"Obrigado." Ela riu e me deu um tapa de brincadeira.

"Não foi um elogio."

Quando fui responder minha voz falhou e Bella gargalhou da minha voz.

"Água?"

"Por favor." Bella se sentou na cama e quando começou a se levantar seus joelhos cederam e ela teria caído se eu não a tivesse segurado.

"Tudo bem?"

"Acho que minhas pernas ainda não me obedecem." Ela sentou de volta na cama.

"Eu sabia que ia te deixar sem andar, delícia."

"Convencido." Pelo sorriso dela eu podia ver que ela estava brincando.

Bella tentou mais uma vez se levantar e dessa vez obteve sucesso saindo do quarto. Ela voltou logo em seguida com um copo na mão e me entregou a água que eu bebi tudo de uma vez.

"Uau, cansou Campeão?"

"Aguento mais uma se você quiser." Deixei o copo na cabeceira da cama e a puxei, Bella caiu na cama e eu colei meu corpo ao dela.

Ela gargalhou alto e o som da risada dela, por mais clichê que possa parecer, foi como música para os meus ouvidos.

"Desculpa Campeão, mas eu vou ter que comer algo antes, eu preciso de energia." Quando ela ia se levantar eu a puxei de volta.

"Fica aqui mais um pouco."

"Manhoso." Ela reclamou, mas se deitou comigo.

"Quantos anos você tem Bella?" Comecei um assunto qualquer.

"22 e você?"

"25."

"Você faz o que?"

"Hey Campeão calma, a gente não vai casar não, você não precisa saber quanto ganho."

Eu ri e a puxei para o meu peito.

"Só quero te conhecer."

"Deixe essa tarefa para o destino."

"Nem uma ajudinha?"

"Nop." Ela me deu um selinho se levantou. "Café da manhã, Bonitão?"

"Claro." Me levantei e coloquei uma boxer e a segui para a cozinha.

Nós tomamos o café da manhã e ficamos conversando bobagens, Bella sempre fugia das perguntas pessoais o que me fez ficar intrigado a seu respeito.

"Está ficando tarde, Campeão."

"Essa é sua forma de me mandar embora?" Me aproximei dela na mesa e roubei um beijo.

Ela riu e me empurrou levemente. "Tenho algumas coisas pra fazer hoje, Edward."

"Certo, eu vou, quer que eu leve você pra pegar seu carro?" Perguntei na esperança de passar mais tempo com ela.

"Não precisa, me viro." Ela realmente me queria pra fora daqui né.

"Você vai me dar seu número?" Perguntei já ansiando pelo próximo encontro.

"Se for pra acontecer, Campeão, o destino vai cuidar disso." Bella piscou marota.

"Uma ajudinha para o destino também ajuda, não?"

Ela somente riu.

"Deixe as estrelas nos guiar, Grandão." Dito isso ela apertou minha boxer e eu logo comecei a reagir eu queria fazer com que ela visse estrelas, isso sim.

Puxei Bella para um beijo e a apertei contra mim. "Uma rapidinha?" Perguntei já pronto para a próxima rodada.

"Desculpa, mas hoje não tenho tempo." Ela falou, mas não largou meu pescoço.

"Amanhã então, é só você me dar seu número de telefone."

Bella riu e largou de mim. "Boa tentativa, Campeão, mas não. Vai colocar sua roupa vai."

Suspirei frustrado e segui para o quarto.

Rapidamente me vesti e peguei minha carteira e celular e voltei para sala. Bella estava sentada no sofá somente de calcinha lendo uma revista qualquer.

Como eu ia querer sair daqui se a mulher fica praticamente nua o tempo todo.

Bella pareceu perceber minha presença e se levantou.

"Talvez nos encontremos um dia desses." Ela me deu um leve beijo e abriu a porta pra mim.

"Eu vou te encontrar ainda, delícia, você não me escapa." Pisquei pra ela e fui em direção ao elevador.

Bella ficou na porta até eu entrar no elevador e eu quase desisti de tudo e a agarrei voltando para cama, mas a porta do elevador fechou e eu desci.

Peguei meu carro e rapidamente voltei para casa pensando na noite que tive.

Sofri, mas cada parte valeu à pena, e como valeu.

Cheguei em casa ainda nas nuvens e assim que abri a porta vi logo de cara um ser correr pra cima de mim.

"PORRA EDWARD, JÁ ESTAVA ACHANDO QUE VOCÊ TINHA SIDO SEQUESTRADO." Meu irmão delicadamente gritou e juro que vi o lustre tremer.

"Bom dia pra você também Emmett."

"SEU CELULAR ESTAVA DESLIGADO, IMPRESTÁVEL, VOCÊ NÃO LIGA, NÃO AVISA PRA ONDE VAI, E MAMÃE LIGOU FALANDO PRA GENTE ALMOÇAR LÁ, O QUE EU IA FALAR PRA ELA? FOI MAL MÃE, MAS ED NÃO VAI POR QUE SEU CORPO PROVAVELMENTE ESTÁ SENDO DESOVADO EM ALGUM LUGAR DO CONTINENTE."

"Dormi bem também Emmett, obrigado por perguntar." Falei ironicamente e ele me fuzilou com os olhos.

"Vai tomar banho e se vestir porque a gente está indo pra casa da mamãe."

"Claro papai." Corri quando vi que algo ia me atingir.

Entrei no meu quarto rindo e fui tomar banho.

Assim que sai do banho enrolado com uma toalha na cintura encontrei Emmett sentado na minha cama.

"Onde você foi ontem?"

"Saí de lá com a morena da mesa de sinuca."

Emmett me olhou malicioso e me preparei para as perguntas indiscretas, ali estava meu irmão de verdade.

"Ela é boa?"

"Muito mais que isso Emm, muito mais."

"Uau, ela é gostosa, eu vi que vocês estavam jogando ontem, mas não achei que fossem tão longe."

"Acredite Emm, aquele jogo foi tudo menos inocente."

"Detalhes."

"Claro que não Emmett, minha noite, minhas perversões." Eu jamais ia o deixar saber que quase chorei pra ela me aliviar de alguma forma.

"Vamos logo, pirralho." Ele deu um tapa na minha cabeça.

"Pirralho é o cacete." Devolvi o tapa e tudo que ele fez foi rir.

Emmett passou o caminho todo tentando descobrir detalhes da minha noite e eu acabei contando uma coisa ou outra.

Chegamos à casa dos nossos pais e o porsche amarelo de Alice já estava estacionado na garagem e a dita cuja estava na varanda, meio que quicando, nos esperando.

"Vocês demoraram." Foi a primeira coisa que Alice disse assim que saímos do carro.

"Ed aqui." Emmett apontou pra mim. "Demorou pra chegar hoje."

"Você passou a noite com a menina de ontem?" Ela perguntou já querendo fofoca.

"Sim, Alice."

"Nem a vi direito pra saber se ela era boa o suficiente para o meu irmãozinho." Ela fez um bico.

"Acredite Lice, pelo que Ed me contou ela era mais que boa."

"Porco." Alice deu língua para Emmett.

"Eu gostei dos sapatos dela, você viu Ed? Eram Jimmy Choo!" Os olhos dela brilharam e eu tentei fazer minha melhor cara de compreensão, já que nem lembrava a cor dos sapatos dela.

"EDWARD E EMMETT SEUS DESNATURADOS." Minha mãe chegou já brigando.

"Olá mãe, também senti sua falta." Falei ironicamente.

"Pois não parece, uma semana sem nem ao menos me ligar Edward Anthony Cullen, UMA SEMANA." Ela brigou mas mesmo assim me puxou para um abraço.

"E você Emmett Cullen, nem pra se dar o trabalho de vir ver sua mãe né..." Emm não deixou mamãe terminar o discurso dela e a abraçou fortemente a tirando do chão.

"Te amo mãe." Dona Esme derreteu na hora e parou de brigar.

Entramos em casa com Esme com o braço em volta de cada um de nós e Alice foi à frente quicando como sempre.

"Veja se não são meus dois filhos fantasmas." Meu pai apareceu na sala.

"Oh Carl, não ligue eu já briguei com os dois."

"Oi pai." Eu fui até ele e o abracei e logo em seguida Emm fez o mesmo.

Mamãe nos fez sentar nos sofás da sala e foi para cozinha buscar cookies que ela tinha feito. Segundo ela Emm e eu parecíamos mais magros.

"Mas diga mãe, porque o almoço de emergência?" Emmett perguntou enquanto pegava um punhado dos biscoitos que estavam sobre a mesa de centro.

"Oh, querido, convidei o reverendo vir aqui almoçar hoje e eu queria a família toda reunida."

Fiz uma careta, espero que o reverendo não queira me exorcizar, tinha um pouco de trauma desde os tempos de escola depois de estudar as reformas feitas pela igreja.

"Reverendo, mãe?"

"Sim, Edward, ele e sua adorável filha."

"E a esposa?"

"Faleceu no parto da menina, ela foi criada pelo pai, é uma moça adorável Edward você devia conhecer, praticamente um anjo, sempre comportada, vive longe das bebidas e drogas, está sempre focada em algum livro, e não usa essas roupas que nem se pode chamar de roupa que algumas por aí usam."

Céus, eu ia ter uma freira em casa. Que ela não fique me falando de religião porque eu não tinha muita paciência pra isso não.

Emm me encarou e fez uma careta e eu contive o riso.

Minha mãe continuou falando sobre a futura santa e seu pai e eu divagando.

Logo meus pensamentos caíram em Bella, o que será que ela estava fazendo agora? Eu esperava que não estivesse apostando com ninguém.

Desde quando eu era tão possessivo? Mas ela havia me deixado louco, eu precisava ter ela mais algumas vezes.

Fui tirado de meus pensamentos quando a campainha tocou.

Mamãe foi atender a porta e logo voltou com o reverendo e a filha dele.

Olhei para Alice que torcia o nariz ao olhar para garota.

Acompanhei o olhar dela e vi, o que ela tanto achava estranho, ali tinha uma menina usando uma sapatilha verde com uma meia branca, do tipo que se usa com tênis e quase ri com isso.

Subi os olhos e vi uma saia marrom que ia até os tornozelos dela, ela usava uma camiseta branca bem folgada e por cima um suéter verde que não deixava a vista nada além de suas mãos.

Segundo minha mãe aquilo era bonito? Qual era o conceito da minha mãe de bonito?

Subi para o rosto e fiquei estático

Bella?

Minha Bella?

Minha Bella usava uns óculos de aro redondo imenso que cobria boa parte do seu rosto e seus cabelos estavam divididos em duas tranças que estavam presas ao lado da cabeça.

O que Bella fazia com aquelas roupas?

* * *

N/a: Ei se alguem realmente le essa fic  
essa eh minha ultima tentativa de postagem de capitulo  
achei a aceitação em relação a fic muito baixa e estou pensando em excluir  
entao se alguem realmente le me avisa

bjbj


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Aquilo era brincadeira, só pode, ela devia ter perdido uma aposta e por isso estava tendo que se fantasiar de aberração.

"Bella querida, como vai? Cada dia mais linda." Minha mãe a abraçou, e eu fiquei ali com cara de pateta sem saber o que fazer.

Linda? Aquilo era bonito? Cara, minha mãe precisava de óculos.

"Pai desde quando mamãe é cega?" Ouvi Emmett sussurrando com Carlisle e tive que engolir o riso quando meu pai o beliscou.

"Reverendo, seja muito bem vindo a nossa casa." Meu pai se dirigiu ao senhor de bigode e de expressão séria.

Eu estava muito fodido, se o pai dela sonhasse o que eu e a filha dele fizemos noite passada e essa manhã eu ia ser queimado na fogueira da santa inquisição.

"Esses são meus filhos, Emmett, Edward e Alice Cullen."

Alice foi a primeira a cumprimentar o reverendo e eu logo a segui.

Emmett nem se deu o trabalho de levantar do sofá, só falou um "E aí seu padre." Que logo foi repreendido por Esme.

Meu pai deu um carinhoso abraço em Bella e ela timidamente retribuiu.

Timidamente? Rá, de tímida essa não tinha nada, como ela conseguiu isso eu não sei.

Alice a abraçou sussurrou algo em seu ouvido que a fez rir baixinho.

Emmett se levantou e foi cumprimentar Bella quando a mesma se afastou.

"Oh, Bella é tímida, ela evita contato com o sexo oposto por medo de se desvirtuar." O reverendo falou e eu quase podia ver o queixo de Emmett ir ao chão.

Se ele soubesse que a filhinha dele já estava mais que desvirtuada...

Quando fui cumprimentá-la só estendi a mão que ela apertou, mas sempre desviava seu olhar do meu.

Oh céus, a realidade começava a cair em mim, eu havia comido a reencarnação da Madre Teresa de Calcutá, eu não ia pro céu, ia ser castigado pelos deuses que regem o universo. Zeus ia me dar 13 trabalhos para fazer. (N/A: Ed realmente entende de religião né. Kkkk)

"Mano, você está bem? Está pálido." Emmett colocou a mão no meu ombro me tirando dos meus devaneios.

"Eu...eu..." Gaguejei, mas nada saiu então eu só subi as escadas em direção ao meu antigo quarto. Cai na cama e fiquei divagando.

Eu dormi com uma santa, comi um ser celestial, será que Roma ia tirar o título dela de Santa Bella, ou a imagem dela ia ser denegrida ou algo assim? Será que ela seria a santa dos não santos? Isso existe?

Se arrependimento matasse... eu não ia estar morto porque não me arrependo de nada, mas o que vale é a intenção né?

Aê, São Pedro veja minha intenção de arrependimento viu.

"Ed? Mano o que houve?" Emmett entrou no quarto e se jogou numa poltrona que tinha ali. Eu precisava de alguém pra desabafar e me aparecia Emmett? Logo ele?

"Nada, não cara, só um mal estar."

"Que foi? Descobriu que é impotente?" Joguei uma almofada dele que em resposta somente riu de mim.

"Longe disso Emm, e por conta disso estou muito fodido."

No desespero vai Emmett mesmo.

"Que foi? Estava tão desesperado que a morena de ontem era homem e você só se deu conta agora? Pior você descobriu que ela era homem ontem e gostou."

"Antes fosse Emm." Emmett que tinha um copo de qualquer coisa na mão cuspiu todo o conteúdo e ficou me encarando.

"Quem você matou Edward?"

"Ninguém, pior ainda."

"Como pior? Você sequestrou uma galinha?" Nisso eu me sentei e fiquei encarando Emmett.

"Como sequestrar uma galinha é pior que matar um ser humano, Emmett?" Ele só deu de ombros e voltou a se recostar na cadeira.

"Sabe a filha do reverendo?"

"A lésbica encubada, sei."

"Lésbica?"

"Qual é Ed, acha que acreditei na história de medo de se corromper? Isso é medo de sair do armário isso sim."

"Ela não é lésbica Emm."

"Tá, eu acredito." Disse ironicamente.

"Emm eu dormi com ela ontem." Emmett ficou um tempo me encarando e processando o que tinha dito a ele, até que levantou em um salto da poltrona.

"PUTA QUE PARIU EDWARD, VOCÊ COMEU A MÃE DE JESUS."

"Cala a boca Emmett, eu não comi a mãe de ninguém."

"Se ela engravidar você vai ser o pai de tipo, vossa santidade versão 2.0?"

"Isso que dá tentar desabafar com o primeiro que aparece na sua frente." Resmunguei e sai do quarto, mas claro que Emmett logo veio atrás de mim.

"Se ela engravidar será que nasce o oposto de Cristo, tipo um anti-Cristo?"

Eu não merecia ouvir tanta besteira de uma pessoa só.

"EDWARD A CULPA DO APOCALIPSE É SUA. VOCÊ É O PAI DO ANTI-CRISTO." Claro que meu querido irmão tinha que gritar isso quando estávamos no meio da escada e todos que estavam na sala ouviram, o reverendo arregalou os olhos pra mim. Pronto, minha morte na santa inquisição fora adiantada.

"Emmett do que está falando, meu filho?" Minha mãe perguntou claramente envergonhada da situação.

"É que o Ed..." Mas ele não terminou a frase por que logo tampei sua boca.

"Nada mão, Emm que viu um filme ontem de apocalipse e acha que sou parecido com o ator."

Soltei Emmett, mas com um olhar de aviso que se ele abrisse a boca estava morto.

"Vamos almoçar?" Meu pai tentou aliviar a situação e eu agradeci mentalmente a ele.

Fomos para sala de jantar, mas minha mãe puxou minha mão e a de Emmett para fora dali dando a desculpa de que devia dar uma palavrinha conosco rapidamente.

Entramos na biblioteca e ela fechou a porta nos encarando furiosamente.

"Muito bem Emmett e Edward Cullen, eu não vou admitir esse tipo de comportamento com a filha do reverendo muito menos com o reverendo."

"Mas mãe..."

"Calado Emmett, não é por que Bella é uma garota integra que você devem ficar constrangendo a menina, se ela não gosta de contato com o sexo oposto ela tem seus motivos, ela está guardando sua virgindade para o casamento."

Emmett ficou com olhos arregalados para Esme e eu murmurei um "Bella é tão virgem quanto Emmett", mas Dona Esme acabou ouvindo.

"Oh." Mamãe olhou emocionada para Emmett e o mesmo me olhou em dúvida.

"Você é virgem, bebê." Emm só arregalou os olhos e antes que pudesse falar algo,

mamãe continuou. "Vem, vamos juntar você e Bella, vocês serão um casal lindo, que perfeito ambos inocentes."

Eu sei que devia ajudar meu irmão, mas tudo que fiz foi gargalhar da cara de desespero dele.

Puta que pariu, era mais fácil acreditar que Emmett era virgem do que Bella não ser ... santa?

"Mãe, eu não sou virgem." Emmett tentou se defender. "Porra é constrangedor ter essa conversa com você, mãe."

Eu só ria da situação.

"É sim, querido, não se envergonhe disso."

Ela nos puxou para fora dali em direção à sala de jantar. Eu só consegui ler nos lábios do Emmett um "Eu te mato."

"Carl, você não vai acreditar." Minha mãe foi logo anunciando quando entrou na sala de jantar.

"O que, querida?"

"Emmett e Bella foram feitos um para o outro." Bella teve uma crise de tosse, meu pai arregalou os olhos e o reverendo parecia que estava à beira de um ataque do coração.

"Esme, querida, o que você disse?"

"Emmett e Bella vão se casar." Emmett começou a entrar em desespero e o reverendo a ficar pálido demais.

"Pai? Papai fala comigo." Bella começou a abanar Charlie que começou a voltar a si.

"O que você fez com minha garotinha?" Charlie se levantou da mesa furioso.

"Oh, Charlie, não aconteceu nada, por isso eles são perfeitos um para o outro, ambos são virgens." Nisso Alice caiu da cadeira de tanto rir da situação e meu pai estava em choque.

"Que orgulho de você, rapaz." O reverendo colocou uma mão no ombro de Emmett o felicitando.

Emmett somente caiu na cadeira, desolado e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

"Edward." Meu pai me chamou baixinho.

"Emmett é gay?" Ele me perguntou quando me virei e Emm teve uma crise.

"EU NÃO SOU VIRGEM, EU NÃO SOU, JÁ COMI MUITA MULHER POR AÍ." Emmett gritou assustando todo mundo.

"Você não merece mais a mão da minha filha, garoto." O reverendo o repreendeu enquanto tentava tampar os ouvidos de Bella com as mãos.

"Eu nunca quis a mão dela mesmo." Ele resmungou baixinho, mas somente eu ouvi.

"Meu filho você não precisa mentir só para ser aceito, é lindo quando o casal se preserva virgem."

"Cacete mãe, a Bella entrou aqui tem 20 minutos, para de querer ser santa casamenteira, empurra ela para o Ed e eu namoro a Rose, esqueceu-se de Rose?"

"Não gosto dela Emmett, ela é loira demais."

"Vamos jantar não?" Meu pai tentou distrair minha mãe e acabar com a discussão.

Emmett correu para se sentar longe de Bella e como consequência disso quem acabou do lado dela fui eu.

Meu pai estava em uma ponta da mesa e conversava com o reverendo que estava ao seu lado, minha mãe na outra ponta e Emmett e Alice no lado oposto ao meu.

O jantar foi servido e posso dizer que o quiche de brócolis e os bolinhos de ricota com proteína vegetal ao molho vermelho e iogurte estavam divinos. (N/A: sou vegetariana então nas minhas fics os pratos também são. U.U, ninguém come bichinhos nelas.)

Minha mãe sabia deixa um jantar maravilhosamente bom.

Bella foi a primeira a terminar, na verdade ela realmente estava com fome, porque comeu com extrema rapidez.

Ao terminar ela deixou suas mãos debaixo da mesa e eu continuei comer tranquilamente, até sentir uma mãozinha pequena na minha coxa que quase me fez cuspir a comida.

Bella comentava tranquilamente com minha mãe sobre sua nova obra social enquanto sua mão começava a despertar reações em mim.

Essa garota era o capeta em forma de gente, de santa não tinha nada.

Virgem? Rá, só se for nos ouvidos.

Ela fazia pressão no meu membro e um gemido involuntário escapou dos meus lábios, eu logo fingi um pigarreio tentando esconder meu descontrole. Disfarçadamente levei minha mão para debaixo da mesa e tentei tirar a mão dela de lá, mas ela fincou suas unhas no meu braço e como reflexo eu o afastei, o que deu um passe livre pra ela por a mão bem em cima da minha semi ereção.

Com uma extrema habilidade ela conseguiu abrir minha calça com uma só mão e começou a me acariciar por cima da cueca. E depois queriam falar que ela era virgem, nem eu conseguia abrir uma calça com uma só mão.

Eu já nem sabia mais o que estava comendo, mas eu continuava a enfiar comida na boca para não fazer nenhum barulho alarmante.

Quando Bella enfiou a mão por dentro da cueca eu já estava entrando em processo de combustão, eu precisava fodê-la agora.

Será que meus pais ficariam muito chocados se eu fodesse ela agora em cima da mesa com todo mundo vendo?

Bella me acariciava lentamente e volta e meia passava a ponta de seu dedo pela cabeça do meu membro, eu já não aguentava mais e estava prestes a gozar. Bella aumentou a velocidade e quando meu membro começou a latejar tudo parou.

Eu a fuzilei com o olhar e discretamente levei minha mão direita para debaixo da mesa pra tentar me aliviar, mas mais uma vez as unhas de Bella se fincaram na minha pele me impedindo.

Ela guardou meu membro na cueca, mas não fechou minha calça, nem sei se ela conseguiria se tentasse.

Após me deixar subindo pelas paredes ali ela voltou sua mão para seu colo e eu fiquei pensando em contas matemáticas para tentar abaixar meu companheiro de festas.

Quando a sobremesa chegou, eu já estava mais calmo, mas ainda mantinha uma semi-ereção e ao ver Bella levar novamente a mão para debaixo da mesa enquanto comia eu já fiquei tenso e resolvi sair da mesa.

Pedi licença e avisei que iria ao banheiro e juro que vi Bella esconder um sorriso.

Entrei no lavabo que tinha na sala de estar e joguei água no rosto, se Bella continuasse me provocar eu não sei o que faria.

Merda, Bella maldita garota que me enlouquecia, em pensar no que aquelas mãos e boca eram capazes de fazer eu já me senti duro mais uma vez.

Assim que eu voltasse, eu sabia que ela ia tentar me provocar, por isso resolvi aliviar um pouco a tensão, como um adolescente abaixei as calças e envolvi meu pau em minha mão. Imaginei aquelas mãos me acariciando, aquela boca me envolvendo e me levando a loucura e por fim o quanto era bom entrar dentro dela, como era apertada, deliciosa, gostosa.

"Bellaaa." Eu gemi quando gozei na minha mão.

Esperei minha respiração voltar ao normal, lavei minhas mãos, arrumei minhas roupas e sai do banheiro.

Assim que saí, dei de cara com Bella encostada na parede e assim que me viu sorriu de forma maliciosa.

"Achei que já tivesse passado da fase de se aliviar no banheiro, Campeão." Mesmo estando vestida de forma ridícula aquela voz foi o suficiente pra me fazer arrepiar dos pés a cabeça.

"Você ouviu, hãn. Culpo você por me provocar assim."

"Só estou brincando um pouco."

"Não ia ser nenhuma brincadeira se seu pai visse, delícia."

"Relaxa e goza bonitão, se bem que acho que você já gozou né?" Ela piscou para mim e entrou no banheiro fechando a porta na minha cara.

Inferno, essa garota ia me levar à loucura.

Voltei para mesa e ao me sentar afastei um pouco minha cadeira da de Bella tentando diminuir as chances dela me atacar novamente.

"Encontrou Bella no caminho?" Minha mãe perguntou.

"Er... sim. Mostrei a ela onde era o banheiro." Respondi rapidamente minha mãe.

"Você devia conviver mais com ela, meu filho. Bella estava me falando aos sábados os jovens da igreja se reúnem para estudarem junto a Bíblia." Desculpa mamãe, mas ontem Bella não estava estudando, mas sim bebendo em um bar e provocando a libido alheia.

"Hum..." Foi o que respondi.

Bella logo voltou e ao se sentar reparou que a distancia entre nossas cadeiras havia aumentado, ela arqueou a sobrancelha e soltou um risinho baixo.

"Eu estava falando para Edward sobre os estudos que vocês fazem no sábado à noite, querida." Minha mãe comentou com Bella.

"Oh, sim Esme, são excelentes, todos nós nos reunimos na casa de alguém para ler e orar, algumas vezes também nos encontramos para ver filmes e comer pipocas, algo para distrair a mente." Olhei cético para ela e controlei o riso.

"Fico admirada com seu comportamento Bella, sem álcool, drogas, sem a libertinagem que esses jovens de hoje vivem."

"Eu abomino coisas do tipo Esme." Minha mãe faltava chorar de tanto orgulho.

Se ela soubesse que o que Bella tinha na boca essa noite não era álcool nem pipoca, mas sim meu pau.

Mamãe continuou a elogiar o comportamento de Bella pelo resto do jantar e falava que eu, Emm e Alice devíamos seguir os caminhos de Bella.

Logo após o jantar seguimos todos para sala e Emmett resolveu sacanear comigo.

"Ed, mamãe falou que Bella também gosta de musica clássica, porque você não mostra seu piano e seus CDs para ela?" Quase fuzilei o infeliz, mas minha mãe pareceu adorar a ideia.

"Oh, sim, querida você vai amar a coleção do Edward."

"Mãe, a maioria da minha coleção está no meu apartamento." Ainda tentei protelar.

"Mas ainda tem alguns aqui e seu piano também está lá. Vá com ele querida."

"Tudo bem eu ir papai?"

O reverendo me olhou de cima a baixo de forma séria e até ameaçadora. "Mantenha a porta daquele quarto aberta, rapaz, e espero respeito de você."

"Sim senhor." Tentei parecer tranquilo, mas estava nervoso, tinha certeza que Bella aprontaria algo.

Vi minha mãe sussurrar algo no ouvido de Bella e ela riu baixinho, de forma tímida.

Essa menina merecia um Oscar.

Bella subiu as escadas atrás de mim, de cabeça baixa, parecendo constrangida, mas assim que saiu da visão de todos se colocou ao meu lado e empinou o nariz.

Entramos em meu antigo quarto e ela sentou-se na cama.

"O que minha mãe te falou?"

Ela riu antes de responder. "Para eu tentar te influenciar, ela acha que você sempre teve vocação religiosa."

"Só se for pra ser tão religioso quanto você, né."

"Definitivamente campeão."

Sentei-me em uma poltrona de frente para cama e fiquei encarando Bella.

"O que?"

"Você, eu jamais imaginaria que você fosse filha do reverendo."

"Não gosto de enganar meu pai, mas sou ninfomaníaca, não é realmente minha culpa." Ela falou frustrada e não tive como não rir.

"Ei, não ria, sério isso, aos 12 anos eu já me masturbava e eu não podia falar pro meu pai que eu precisava de tratamento por ter muitos desejos. Uma hora dedinhos não eram o suficiente e eu fui atrás do real, desde então viciei em sexo."

"Você quer dizer, você viciou em torturar homens né." Ela riu baixinho e se levantou logo vindo em minha direção.

"Não muito na verdade, você despertou esse meu lado Campeão." Ela cochichou no meu ouvido depois de ter sentado no meu colo. "Assim que te vi, minha calcinha molhou e tudo que vi foram flashes de você na minha cama."

Soltei um gemido e logo busquei sua boca.

O beijo começou lento, mas não demorou muito para se tornar desejoso, rápido, forte. Minhas mãos logo começaram a tatear seu corpo, mas ela tinha roupas demais.

"Você está ridícula nessas roupas Bella." Comentei e ela riu.

"Obrigada Bonitão, sua sinceridade me toca." Eu também ri quando ela disse isso. "Eu sei que estou ridícula, mas não tenho muito o que fazer." Ela passou então a beijar meu pescoço. "Mas minha calcinha é fio dental de renda preta, quer ver?" Mordiscou minha orelha.

Tirei Bella do meu colo e fui trancar a porta, assim que voltei para seu lado a puxei para a cama e caímos nos beijando avidamente. Bella logo tentava puxar minhas roupas e eu não demorei a tentar tirar as suas também

"Quanta roupa." Comentei assim que consegui finalmente deixá-la só de roupas íntimas, Bella somente soltou um risinho e voltou a me mordiscar.

Pude enfim tocar seu corpo e admirá-la naquela roupa minúscula e indecente.

Nossos beijos estavam afoitos e o tesão começava a nos dominar, passei a beijar seu pescoço, colo para logo tirar seu sutiã e tocar seus maravilhosos seios.

Minha boca não demorou em começar a chupar e beijar enquanto minha mão massageava o outro seio, Bella gemia e se contorcia em baixo de mim procurando atrito entre nossos sexos.

Ela desceu sua mão e me apertou sobre a cueca e eu soltei um gemido que foi abafado pelo seu seio em minha boca.

Ela começou a puxar minha cueca e eu logo dei um jeito de arrancá-la, voltei minha boca para seus maravilhosos montes e Bella começou a fazer movimentos para cima e para baixo com a mão em meu membro.

Tirei a mão dela do meu membro e eu mesmo o segurei e passei em sua entrada ainda coberta pela calcinha. Bella gemeu e se contorceu, repeti o movimento e comecei a fazer isso continuamente.

Bella afastou a calcinha e eu voltei a passar a cabeça do meu membro em seu clitóris a provocando.

"Ed, entra logo." Ela implorava, mas eu estava apreciando vê-la pedir por mais.

"Você acha que consigo te fazer gozar só assim?" Perguntei só para provocá-la.

"Não sei, entra tudo que eu sei que você consegue." Coloquei só a cabecinha dentro dela e logo tirei ouvindo Bella soltar um murmúrio de reclamação.

Coloquei novamente só a cabeça e retirei esfregando em seu clitóris, fiquei assim pincelando sua entrada por um tempo e Bella implorava cada vez mais por atrito.

"Edward, por fa..." Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase pois eu a penetrei de uma vez o que fez com que ela perdesse a voz e soltasse um gemido longo.

"Por favor o que delícia?"

"Mais." Comecei a estocar ainda mais rápido e forte, Bella gemia e pedia por mais, em algum momento da transa ela resolveu ficar por cima e começou a cavalgar em mim, uma, duas, três vezes, rebolava fortemente e meu quadril ia de encontro ao dela de forma quase violenta, gemidos altos deixavam nossos lábios, uma de minhas mãos foi para seu seio e outra em sua cintura a ajudando nos movimentos, chocar do quadris, suor escorrendo e sua entrada me apertando, meus músculos se contraindo e espasmos pelo meu corpo, gemidos altos e eu me liberei dentro dela enquanto ela rebolava em meu membro gozando deliciosamente.

Bella caiu sobre meu peito enquanto tentávamos recuperar nosso fôlego. Ela rolou para meu lado e deitou com a cabeça em meu peito.

"Isso foi... bom."

"Só bom?" Perguntei com um falso tom ofendido, ela riu e me puxou para um beijo.

"Muito bom, tão bom que eu poderia fazer do novo." Ela sorriu maliciosa e logo a puxei de volta para o beijo.

Minha mão logo estava em seu bumbum o apertando e fazendo atrito com meu membro quando uma batida na porta nos fez pular.

"BELLA, PORQUE A PORTA ESTÁ FECHADA?"

Puta que pariu, era o reverendo, eu ia pra fogueira.

* * *

N/A: A toda que leem a fic eu pesso minhas desculpas pela demora de dois dias para postar.

Sexta feira eu tive um problema e como resultado sai de casa numa ambulancia para fazerem lavagem no meu estomago, passei o fim de semana em observação e ainda estou fazendo exames para saber que toxina ainda tem em mim.  
Eu realmente nao tinha intenção de atrasar e peço perdão pela minha falta de pontualidade e desrespeito com vocês.

E quem diria, pessoas leem essa fic já que comentaram, isso realmente me deixou feliz.

Eu espero que gostem do capítulo e respondendo aos reviews anonimos:

giovana: Obrigada por comentar e que bom que está gostando flor. beijo 

Marjorie: Sim, essa fic já foi postada em outra conta minha, mas como sai do Brasil por um tempo precisei excluí-la, ela já está completa e pretendo sim postar toda ela. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Beijo.

Guest: Olá Jess. hehehe obrigada por ler e comentar. Que bom que está gostando, aprecio seu interesse nela. Se o número de reviews continuar compatível, sim eu pretendo continuar a postá-la. Beijo e obrigada por comentar.

Flavia: Que bom que está lendo e gostando, flor. Obrigada por comentar, beijo


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

PORRA, PORRA, PORRA.

Eu estava mais que fodido, eu estava morto, ia ser uma morte lenta, iam me abrir começar a tirar meus órgãos e depois eu seria queimado, enquanto me tacavam pedras. Esse era meu fim.

Bella catava rapidamente suas roupas no quarto e as vestia apressadamente.

"Papai?" Isso Bella confirma que você está aqui que você morre junto também.

"Isabella porque a porta está trancada?"

Eu coloquei minha calça e blusa rapidamente, sem cueca mesmo, já que aparentemente eu a havia perdido.

"A porta? Não sabia." Bella fez a voz mais inocente que conseguiu e eu quis matar ela. Agora o pai dela ia pensar que pretendia abusar da menina.

"Bella o que você está fazendo?" Sussurrei extremamente nervoso.

"Só concorda comigo." Ela falou antes de ir abrir a porta, ainda deu uma olhada em mim para ver se eu estava apresentável.

"Oi, papai."

O reverendo imediatamente entrou no quarto e começou a olhar em volta, seus olhos rapidamente caíram na cama bagunçada, merda.

"O que estava acontecendo aqui Isabella?"

"Oh, nada papai, Edward estava me mostrando alguns CDs dele e eu mostrei a ele duas músicas no piano, aquelas novas da igreja." Os olhos dela se arregalaram em inocência e Charlie passou a me fitar desconfiado.

"Porque a cama esta desarrumada?"

"Bom, já estava assim quando entrei papai." Que ele não descubra que eu não dormi aqui.

"Pois você devia arrumar seu quarto antes de receber uma dama, rapaz, e tirar o que poderia constranger uma moça." Vi que seus olhos se fixaram em um local e me virei para ver o que era. Ah, ali esta minha cueca, agora ela aparece.

"Desculpe reverendo."

"Você não respondeu, por que a porta estava trancada, rapaz."

"Oh... minha culpa, eu confesso." Bella abaixou a cabeça e entrelaçou suas mãos parecendo envergonhada da sua atitude. "Eu tranquei com o intuito de tentar convencer Edward a ir comigo à igreja, papai, achei que assim fosse mais fácil convencê-lo. Não queria que ouvissem nossa argumentação lá em baixo e eu achei que ele aceitaria ao ver que eu não desistiria da sua alma e se preciso fosse trancaria a porta, mesmo contrariando você papai, eu queria que ele soubesse que sacrifícios às vezes são necessários... desculpe, não quis aborrecê-lo." Ela fungou e eu pude ver lágrimas brilharem nos seus olhos.

"Querida, tudo bem." Ele a abraçou. "Confio em você, não confio nele." Lançou-me um olhar mortal. "Sua intenção foi boa, mas você não deve obrigar as pessoas a irem para o caminho da paz, meu anjo, elas devem ir por livre e espontânea vontade."

"Eu só..." Ela passou a mão nos olhos. "É que ele toca tão bem, ele seria precioso no coral."

"Rapaz, você irá à igreja conhecer o coral, não é? Não vai desapontar minha garotinha. Ela vê em você um potencial para ajudar jovens perdidos e resgatar você desse mundo pecaminoso." Puta que pariu, e agora?

Os olhos de Bella brilharam em falsa inocência ao me encarar. "Sim, Edward, neste sábado ensaiaremos para o coral, teremos nossos estudos que será sobre o verdadeiro significado da páscoa, logo após veremos um filme enquanto comemos salgadinhos e pipocas, e logo após discutiremos a filosofia por trás do filme." PORRA, O QUÊ?

"Er..." Fiquei sem resposta e Bella logo se apressou em falar mais.

"Começa às três da tarde até às onze todos nós já estaremos em casa, com nossas almas limpas." Oito horas filosofando e cantando no coral, qual é cara, eu não tinha mais idade pra perder o sábado cantando com os amiguinhos.

"Sábado eu não posso." Falei de supetão.

"Por quê?" Bella estava fazendo bico?

Porque Edward, porque, pense homem.

Porque pretendo te chamar para sair e te comer de novo Bella, e quem sabe me vingar da tortura que sofri algemado.

Não acho que o pai dela aprovaria essa resposta.

"Por que... eu... eu e Emmett combinamos de sair no sábado."

"Isso não é problema, você pode levá-lo também." Bella deu um sorriso gigante e eu podia jurar que ela estava se divertindo com a situação.

"Eu.. Er... Era uma coisa só entre irmãos."

"Por favor, Edward, você pode levar o Emmett também, tenho certeza que ele vai amar cantar no coral da igreja."

"Er... Ok, eu acho." Ela sorriu brilhantemente para mim e o reverendo deu um tapinha nas minhas costas dizendo um. "Você não vai se arrepender garoto."

Céus, eu ia falar pro Emmett que íamos cantar no coral da igreja sábado, eu estava morto. Meu irmão ia me estrangular.

Me estrangular e me fazer passar vergonha né, Ele ia querer beber todo o vinho da santa ceia, chamar o reverendo de padre, falar que a cruz é um sinal de mais e provavelmente ia xingar alguém... é eu ia morrer de qualquer jeito. Ou pelo pai da Bella quando descobrir que eu comi a filha dele, ou pelo meu irmão que vai me odiar quando eu falar que vamos ficar o sábado na igreja ou pelas pessoas da igreja que iam me culpar por levar Emmett a um lugar como aquele.

"Você já o convenceu a ir Bella, agora vamos para casa que está ficando tarde."

Desci junto com o reverendo e Bella para me despedir deles junto com os outros e vi Emmett me encarando maliciosamente, merda, o que ele sabia?

"Esme o jantar estava divino, agradeço seu convite." O reverendo começou a se despedir de um por um. "Edward, será um prazer receber você e Emmett no sábado na nossa igreja."

"QUÊ?" Emmett gritou e me encarou enfurecidamente. Droga, não era assim que eu queria que ele soubesse.

"Mano." Coloquei meus braços nos seus ombros. "Bella nos convidou para ir sábado à igreja, vai ter coral, filme, comida, filosofia, estudos, não vai ser...er...legal?" Emmett só me deu um olhar frio e quando foi me dar um tapa mamãe interferiu.

"Oh, vai ser ótimo, que bom que vocês aceitaram, crianças." Crianças, crianças quem é criança aqui mãe?

Emmett gemeu em frustração e eu sabia que isso não ia ficar barato.

Bella se despediu de cada um e quando chegou minha vez ela me deu um aperto de mão, mas eu senti algo mais na mão dela. Ela rapidamente deixou algo - o que eu descobri ser um pedaço de papel - na minha mão e continuou se despedindo.

Assim que eles se foram voltei para o meu quarto e peguei o papel que tinha guardado no bolso e o abri, mal acreditei, **"**_**Está aí meu número, espero sua ligação campeão, não terminei de brincar no meu parque de diversões ainda**_**."** Logo abaixo tinha o número dela e uma mensagem final_. __**"Beijos, na sua boca e no grandão."**_

Comecei a sorrir abertamente até ouvir um estrondo e ver Emmett entrando no quarto.

"Pode ir explicando Edward, que porra de ideia foi essa da gente ir à igreja no sábado, você já comeu a menina, não precisa mais agradar não." Sempre um poço de delicadeza.

"Não foi minha culpa... não intencionalmente pelo menos."

"Explique-se, e o que você tem aí que não para de olhar esse pedaço de papel." Ele tomou o pedaço de papel da minha mão e assim que leu começou a gargalhar.

"Está de quatro pela garota não é 'grandão'." E voltou a gargalhar.

"Cala a boca Emmett." Tomei o papel da mão dele.

"Isso porque ela ainda não viu o meu gigante."

"Vai se foder Emmett." Ia ter pesadelos essa noite. Ele me deu um tapa na cabeça e voltou a rir.

"Explica aí isso de igreja."

"Bella me atacou no quarto..." Emmett arqueou a sobrancelha. "Tá, eu posso ter tido culpa nisso também, enfim estávamos no rala e rola no quarto indo pra segunda rodada quando o pai dela bate na porta do quarto, tivemos que nos vestir quase na velocidade da luz e eu entrei em pânico, Bella pediu pra eu só concordar com ela e de alguma forma ela conseguiu convencer o pai de que tinha fechado a porta como forma de demonstrar sacrifício pela minha alma ou algo assim."

"Imagino o sacrifício que foi pra ela, e pra você né. Como eu acabei numa igreja?"

"Eu falei que não podia ir por que ia sair com você. A garota é terrível Emmett, ela consegue convencer qualquer um, ela não tem escrúpulos."

"E por conta disso eu acabo numa igreja? Qual a próxima eu virar padre? Papa? Santo?"

"Fico te devendo essa, mano, mas preciso de você lá."

Emmett me encarou por um tempo e por fim resolveu se pronunciar. "Você conta pra Rose. Sábado é nossa noite de encontro."

Porra mais uma pra me matar, até o fim da semana ia ter briga pra ver quem ia ficar com cada membro do meu corpo.

"Eu estou fudido não estou?" Ele só colocou a mão em meu ombro e riu de mim.

Isso que era apoio familiar.

"Vamos pra casa Ed, antes que mamãe tenha mais uma crise sobre eu ser virgem. Ela estava lá em baixo tentando me convencer que eu era puro, quase mostrei um vídeo meu e da Rose que tenho no celular."

"Realmente espero que você não tenha feito isso e que a mamãe ainda esteja viva."

"Papai deu um jeito de chamá-la pra biblioteca, realmente não quero saber pra fazer o que."

Sai do quarto rindo da cara de nojo de Emmett e fui me despedir dos meus pais.

"Mas já?" Dona Esme choramingou. "Porque não dormem aqui?"

"Ed tem uma ligação erótica pra fazer."

"Emmett." Esme o repreendeu.

"Namorada nova filho?" Meu pai perguntou curioso.

"Não pai, história do Emmett."

"Vou querer conhecê-la."

"Talvez a senhora já conheça, mãe." Emmett falou e recebeu um tapa meu.

"Quem é? Jéssica?"

"Ninguém mãe, Emmett está inventando história, só isso. Eu saí com uma garota ontem e ele já vê um relacionamento aí."

"Certo, vou querer conhecê-la depois." Mamãe veio nos abraçar para de despedir. "Liguem quando chegarem para eu saber se chegaram bem, me liguem durante a semana e apareçam." Mamãe fungou. Parecia que estávamos mudando de país e não indo pra um apartamento há 15 minutos dali.

Quando Dona Esme enfim nos soltou fomos nos despedir de Carlisle. Ele nos deu um abraço e murmurou um cuidem-se e enfim fomos para casa.

Ao chegarmos ao apartamento Emmett ligou para Esme - Hoje era dia dele - e avisou que havíamos chegado bem, ela o mandou colocar no viva voz e deu recomendações de que devíamos comer direito e descansar bem se não ela viria aqui verificar, e sendo Dona Esme eu não duvidava nada.

Entrei no meu quarto e fui tomar um banho relaxante, vesti só uma boxer e me joguei na cama.

Logo lembrei do número de Bella e resolvi ligar pra ela.

"Alô?" Bella atendeu depois de alguns segundos de forma ofegante. O que ela estava fazendo?

"Delícia, estava pensando em mim para estar ofegante desse jeito?"

"Campeão, achei que não fosse me ligar. Estava pensando em você sim, com minha mão entre as pernas."

"Jamais deixaria de te ligar, delícia. Me conte mais do que você está fazendo."

"Era brincadeira Edward, eu só estava na cozinha e o celular no quarto, só corri para pegá-lo. O que faz de bom grandão?"

"Nada só estou deitado, morrendo de vontade de me enfiar em você."

"Alguém está excitado?"

"Morrendo de tesão, louco pra continuar de onde paramos hoje."

"Hoje não posso sair."

"Espero que não tenha apostado com mais ninguém."

"Hoje apostei com uma loira. Ela quem ganhou, eu vou ser algemada." Oh céus, só de imaginar a cena fiquei mais duro do que já estava.

"Me chama pra brincar também, gostosa." Falei meio rouco de desejo.

"Imagino sua cara agora, campeão." Ela riu "Não apostei com ninguém não, estou confinada na casa do meu pai, e Campeão, eu prefiro um pau grande, grosso e duro, como o seu." Eu gemi e comecei me acariciar por cima da boxer.

"Alguém está se animando?"

"Ele já está duro feito rocha."

"um... isso me da uma vontade de chupá-lo, campeão, uma vontade de lamber lentamente desde a cabecinha até suas bolas, chupar uma a uma e depois voltar lambendo mais uma vez, para então soprar a pontinha e por só a cabeça na boca, circular ela com minha língua, antes de descer por todo eu cumprimento devagar raspando meus dentes lentamente." Nisso eu já tinha abaixado minha boxer e já tinha meu membro em minha mão cheia de hidratante que ficava na minha gaveta.

Bella fazia com que eu me sentisse um adolescente de novo.

"Ouço você arfar, Ed? Está com ele em sua mão? Quente, duro, do jeito que gosto não é?"

"Continua delícia, continua a falar." Minha mão acariciava meu membro de cima a baixo de forma lenta, volta e meia espalhando o liquido que já se encontrava na ponta.

"Eu ia chupar, passando a língua, deixando ele bem molhadinho para então passar o bico do meu seio na sua ponta, esfregando por todo cumprimento, por fim o colocando entre eles, ia deixar você foder meus peitos, de baixo para cima num ritmo cadenciado, ia voltar a chupar a cabecinha. Levaria uma de minhas mãos ao meu centro e enfiaria um dedo para logo então retirá-lo, e passar minha umidade em seu comprimento."

"Se toca pra mim, gostosa, se toca."

"Já estou nua com minha mão entre as pernas, grandão." Minha resposta foi gemer.

"Levantaria e iria sentar sobre você e em um único movimento rápido ia deixar você entrar em mim."

"Uhg... sim Bella, cavalga em mim gostosa, me deixa sentir essa boceta encharcada entrando e saindo. Tão apertada Bella, nessa posição então, delícia demais." Meus movimentos no meu membro se tornaram frenéticos e a cada gemido que eu ouvia da boca de Bella me fazia delirar mais.

"Vem campeão, mais forte."

"Cavalga Bella vai, eu estou perto." Ela gemia cada vez mais alto no telefone e eu não demorei a soltar um rugido e me liberar em minha mão e barriga.

"Tá perto delícia?"

"Si...sim." Sua voz era arfante.

"Me deixa por a boca na sua fenda, me deixa lamber, chupar e mordiscar de leve. Enfiar minha língua e te ver contorcer e gemer por mais."

"Ed..."

"Pensa que minha língua está te lambendo enquanto meus dedos te penetram, estocando forte e rápido..."

"EDWAAARD."

"Vem pra mim delícia, vem, quero sentir seu gosto, vou lamber tudo."

"CAMPEÃÃÃO." Ela gritou uma última vez e eu podia ouvir sua respiração arfante enquanto ela tentava voltar ao normal.

"Ainda viva Bella?"

"Uau, isso foi... Nossa."

"Eu sei, delícia, eu sei." Pude ouvir seu riso satisfeito ao fundo.

"E eu pensando que ia ter que acabar a noite com o Augusto."

Augusto? Quem é Augusto? E que porra de nome é esse? Eu quebro esse cara.

"Augusto?" Tentei controlar o tom irritado da minha voz.

"Sim, **A**migo **Ú**til **G**arante **U**m **S**uper **T**esão e **O**rgasmo, vulgo meu vibrador roxinho." Eu tive que rir alto com essa.

"Delícia, no que depender de mim você nunca mais vai precisar dele." Sua resposta foi somente rir.

Me movimentei na cama e percebi que ainda estava melado com meu sêmen.

Levantei-me e segui para o banheiro para me limpar.

"Que barulho é esse?"

"Torneira ligada, você me fez fazer uma boa bagunça aqui."

"Que feio hein, se comportando como um adolescente, Campeão."

"Pra você ver o que você faz gostosa, não acho que me sujo assim desde que tinha uns 17 anos."

"Espero que ainda tenha pique de um garoto de 17 anos."

"Melhorei muito se quer saber."

"Convencido."

"Sou realista, querida, só isso." Bella soltou uma risadinha.

"Não provei o suficiente pra saber ainda."

"Não se preocupe, você irá. O que me faz lembrar está livre amanhã?"

"Tenho aula na parte da manhã, por quê?"

"Quer almoçar comigo?"

"Você quer continuar a me ver?"

"Claro, delícia." Ela não queria mais nada comigo?

"Er...Ok, a que horas?"

"Que horas você sai?"

"Uma da tarde."

"Nos encontramos uma e meia no melhor lugar pra você, que tal."

Marcamos o local e logo após nos despedimos, não sem antes ela mandar um beijo pra mim e um para o "grandão". Eu definitivamente cobraria esse beijo.

* * *

N/a: Olá meus amores, como vao?

Preciso falar algo pra vcs  
Esse eh meu ulltimo post esse ano. =(  
Eu sei, meio chato, mas eu tenho q terminar os preparativos do casamento pro dia quinze de dezembro e eu estou viajando sabado pra cidade do casamento e entao so janeiro agora=/

Sinto muito meninas, mas eh necessario essa pausa

Desejo a todas um feliz natal e um feliz ano novo, a gente se fala ano q vem

A todas que comentaram, muuuito obrigada, vcs sao demais, leio cada comentario com muito carinho

Um beijo a todas  
Comentem e espero que gostem


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Acordei na manha seguinte relaxado, definitivamente falar com Bella ontem na noite anterior tinha me proporcionado um sono divino.

Levantei, tomei banho e me vesti, hoje não era meu dia no hospital então tinha o dia todo para fazer nada. Depois de longos seis anos enfim eu fazia minha residência no hospital, no momento trabalhava na área da pediatria e só teria turno amanhã.

"Dormiu bem, maninho?" Emmett estava na cozinha preparando panquecas só de toalha.

"Vai se vestir, Emmett, e sim, dormi maravilhosamente."

"Depois de bater uma né." Ele não podia ter ouvido.

"Bater o que, Emm?"

"Maninho, maninho, eu realmente começo a me preocupar com você, os sons que vinham do seu quarto ontem estava suspeitos demais."

"Eu estava falando com Bella."

"Sexo por telefone? Isso é sexy mano, mas, por favor, não faça mais isso quando eu estiver em casa."

"Vai se fuder Emmett." Ele gargalhou e voltou a fazer panquecas.

"Uau... acho que estou com fome." Rose falou assim que entrou na cozinha.

"Sente-se baby, já estou terminando as panquecas."

"Minha fome é de quem está fazendo as panquecas, amor."

"Rose! Por favor, eu estou aqui." Reclamei e ela pareceu enfim notar minha presença.

"Olha se não é meu cunhado de 15 anos." Arg, ela ouviu também.

"Ele não estava sozinho, amor, sexo por telefone."

"Por que não a chamou pra vir pra cá?" Rose sentou-se na minha frente.

"Ela não podia."

"A garota devia estar se purificando." Emmett disse enquanto jogava as panquecas em um prato sobre a mesa.

"Purificando?"

"Besteira do Emmett, Rose, não ligue, chegou quando que não vi?"

"Não consegui dormir sem meu ursão e vim pra cá ontem de noite."

Rose deu um beijo no Emmett e eu fiquei encarando o teto, vão para o quarto.

"Mudando de assunto Eddie, meu Ursão disse que você tinha que me contar algo."

Meu corpo ficou tenso na hora.

"Olha Rose, é que é assim..." Comecei a me levantar pronto para fugir. Covarde eu? Não, era medo de perder as bolas mesmo, sabia que ela jamais ia aceitar. "Eu sei que todo sábado você e o Emmett saem, mas nesse... er... nesse sábado eu e ele marcamos algo."

"Marcamos algo o cacete, você me colocou nessa furada por causa de mulher Ed." Como meu irmão me apoiava.

"Valeu Emm." Falei irônico.

"Por causa de mulher? Como assim? Emmett!" Rose o encarou enfurecida e o covarde somente apontou para mim.

"EDWARD CULLEN! VOCÊ NÃO VAI LEVAR EMMETT PRA CONHECER AS PUTAS QUE VOCÊ SAI, ME ENTENDEU?" Rose gritava e eu comecei a me afastar da mesa, ela era um poço de instabilidade emocional.

"Rose, não, não tem mulher, nós vamos estudar."

"ESTUDAR O QUÊ? ANATOMIA HUMANA? POSIÇÕES DE FODA?"

"Rose calma, nós vamos estudar a páscoa."

"PÁSCOA? PÁSCOA? VOCÊ NÃO TINHA DESCULPA MELHOR NÃO EDWARD? ESSA É SUA FORMA DE FALAR QUE VAI TER COELHINHAS DA PLAYBOY COBERTA DE CHOCOLATE? E VOCÊ EMMETT CULLEN, QUEM DIRIA NÉ, EU NÃO SOU O SUFICIENTE? NÃO SOU BOA NA CAMA?"

Nisso tanto eu quanto Emmett tentávamos nos manter o mais longe possível de Rose e de seus gritos, acho que ela estava na TPM.

"Rose, baby, é verdade, é uma igreja, e se for pra brigar com alguém brigue com Ed, ele me colocou nessa." Emmett realmente me amava.

"Você não respondeu se eu não sou o suficiente, Emmett." Nisso ela caiu no choro. Definitivamente TPM.

"É sim, claro que é Rose, você sempre soube disso." Emmett logo tratou de responder e abraçou. "Você sabe que é mais que suficiente para mim."

"Jura?" Ela perguntou manhosa e Emmett somente acariciou os cabelos dela.

"EDWARD!" Ela se virou para mim gritando. Ai, agora eu morria.

"Rose eu posso explicar, eu comi a filha do reverendo e a garota me fez ir pra igreja como desculpa para o pai, pra ele não ver que a gente estava fodendo, eu perdi minha cueca enquanto me vestia o pai dela achou minha cueca e ela inventou isso e, por favor, acredite, não corta meu pau, Bella ia me deixar se você fizesse isso. Pensando bem se for cortar meu amigo fora, me mata, prefiro morrer."

Rose ficou me encarando confusa enquanto eu falava e mantinha uma frigideira, que eu tinha achado no escorredor de pratos, em cima do meu companheiro de diversão, nunca se sabe né.

"Não vou mais fazer panquecas aí." Emmett encarou a frigideira com nojo.

"Você pegou a filha do reverendo? Você comeu Eva?" Pronto, um falava que eu tinha comido a mãe de Jesus outro que eu comi Eva, eles se combinavam.

Não tinha nenhuma Isabella na Bíblia não? Alguma personagem meio Cleópatra? Isso é permitido na Bíblia?

"Não Rose, o nome dela é Isabella mesmo."

"Oh, Eva faz sentido, não foi ela que fez o homem pecar?"

"Cala a boca Emmett."

"Onde você arrumou essa garota, Chuck?" Como minha cunhada era gentil. "Está tão sem mulher que está apelando pra santo?"

(N/A: Pra quem não entendeu Rose comparou o cabelo do Ed ao cabelo do Chuck, o boneco assassino, tanto por ser bagunçado como pela cor.)

"ARG, não Rose é a garota do bar, ela é filha do reverendo."

Rose arregalou os olhos em espanto.

"Assim até eu quero ser filha do reverendo, se puder me masturbar atrás de uma mesa de sinuca pra um cara."

"Ei, ei, ei, só se esse cara for eu, e como assim masturbar?" Meu irmão me perguntou curioso.

"Oh, Emm eu estava indo pro bar, digamos que vi a santinha distraindo nosso querido caçulinha de forma um tanto er... prazerosa... pra ela claro."

"Ow, mano a garota é quente, Rose você podia pegar uns conselhos com a filha do papa né."

Rose só o olhou feio e eu nem tentei corrigi-lo falando que era reverendo.

Deixei a frigideira que tinha na mão e que protegia meu amigo dentro da pia e fui para a mesa pegar as panquecas que estavam em um prato.

Peguei as panquecas e fui para meu quarto comer enquanto o casal discutia na cozinha.

Enquanto comia vi um pouco de TV e depois fui me vestir.

Tinha alguns assuntos para resolver antes de encontrar Bella.

Sai sem me despedir de Emmett mesmo, não queria mais perturbações.

Estacionei próxima a vigésima rua e desci do carro.

Entrei na loja que tinha manequins usando roupa de couro e uma decoração vermelha ao fundo da vitrine.

Entrei na Purple Passion e fui logo atrás do que buscava.

"Procurando algo específico, Senhor?" Me virei e vi a atendente loira morango dar um sorriso sensual demais, foi quase uma careta.

"Algemas, onde encontro algemas?" Ela me olhou de cima a baixo e mordeu o lábio inferior, lógico que eu não fiz feio e retribui o gesto a olhando de cima a baixo também.

"Por aqui senhor...?" Talvez tenha me prendido um pouco no decote dela.

"Cullen."

"Pois bem senhor Cullen sou Tanya, precisando de algo, por favor, não hesite em me chamar, terei prazer em ajudá-lo." Tive a leve impressão de que ela falava de outro tipo de prazer.

Olhei para a vasta prateleira e vi algemas de todos os tipos, com plumas, rosa, vermelha, roxa, de oncinha, listrada, preta, de couro, de metal simples e assim ia à diversidade.

Escolhi uma vermelha de pelúcia com uma tira em couro que vinha com uma venda também vermelha, ainda vasculhei um pouco a loja por curiosidade, mas logo fui ao caixa pagar.

"Boa escolha." A atendente piscou pra mim e eu pisquei de volta.

Isso fazia um bem para o meu ego.

Paguei e saí da loja rapidamente, precisava encontrar Bella e pra chegar até o local eu definitivamente iria pegar trânsito.

Até podia deixar o carro no meu apartamento e ir de metrô, mas estava com preguiça.

Peguei quase uma hora de trânsito, mas ainda assim cheguei ao local onde me encontraria com Bella cerca de 10 minutos antes.

Era um restaurante razoavelmente pequeno, porém aconchegante.

"Boa tarde senhor." A garçonete veio me cumprimentar e me entregou o cardápio. "Deseja algo para beber?"

"Uma coca." ela saiu e eu fiquei mexendo no celular esperando Bella.

Em algum momento a garçonete me entregou minha bebida e novamente se retirou.

Fiquei bebendo meu refrigerante enquanto pensava em tudo que eu poderia fazer com Bella algemada e vendada.

"Uau Campeão, isso tudo é pra mim?" Bella me abraçou por trás da cadeira e cochichou no meu ouvido. "Deu até fome."

Olhei para meu colo e vi que eu havia me animado demais. Minha sorte é que minha cadeira estava próxima à parede e a mesa tampava minha animação... pensar em Bella não era uma boa ideia quando se estava em locais públicos.

Bella puxou uma cadeira para mais perto de mim e sentou-se ao meu lado, pude então vê-la e ela er... estava ridícula.

Ela usava um vestido verde que ia até suas canelas, de mangas compridas e a gola tampava completamente seu pescoço, um casaco de linho bege por cima do vestido e pra completar o estilo uma cruz de madeira estava pendurada em seu pescoço, sem exagero a cruz devia ter uns 10 cm.

"Er... nossa Bella, eu me sinto falando com uma freira." Ela só riu e me acariciou minha coxa... Realmente de inocente ela não tinha nada. "Ok, não tenho mais essa sensação." Bella riu alto dessa vez.

"Como vai Campeão? Dormiu bem?"

"Seria melhor só se você estivesse comigo."

"Isso foi um convite?"

"Se a resposta for sim, então sim, foi um convite, mas se for não que fique a indireta." Bella sorriu e deitou a cabeça no meu ombro, mas assim que percebeu o que fez endireitou o corpo e ficou ereta na cadeira.

"Desculpa Edward."

"Não tem porque se desculpar." Passei meu braço por seus ombros e a fiz se apoiar em mim.

"Bella não precisa ficar tensa assim." Beijei seus cabelos e ela se afastou rapidamente.

"Eu... eu vou pedir algo pra beber." Bella acenou para a garçonete.

Fiquei sem entender nada. Uma hora Bella seduzia, mas se fosse qualquer toque inocente e carinhoso ela se esquivava tanto quanto o diabo foge da cruz.

Meus olhos se fixaram no crucifixo dela... Hum, o diabo vai passar longe daqui com essa cruz. Ri dos meus pensamentos idiotas, mas logo fiquei sério, o idiota aqui era eu.

Quando voltei a encarar Bella, um semblante confuso aparecia no rosto dela. Fiz um sinal pra ela esquecer e nessa hora a garçonete chegou.

"Pois não senhorita?" A garçonete mantinha um semblante confuso enquanto olhava de mim para Bella.

"Uma coca de cereja, por favor." (N/A:Coca-Cola Cherry ou Cherry Coke.)

Antes de a garçonete sair eu pedi outra coca comum para mim e voltei a me concentrar em Bella.

"Por que você esta vestida assim? Enquanto eu aprecio a ideia de outros caras não verem mais que o necessário do seu corpo, eu lamento que eu não vejo quase nada."

"Alguns reitores e professores na faculdade conhecem meu pai, então eu sou a querida e inocente filha do reverendo."

"Que merda hein." Eu disse e tudo o que ela fez foi rir do meu comentário.

"Faz faculdade do que Bella?"

"Fotografia, e você faz o que?"

"Residência médica, trabalho muito e ganho pouco."

"Não vou ganhar muito como fotógrafo também, mas amo foto, assim como amo meu trabalho social."

"Trabalho social?"

"Não me olho assim Edward, sei que pareço ser uma pessoa hipócrita, mas amo cuidar de crianças em orfanatos em animais."

De alguma forma isso me surpreendeu e me fez sorrir involuntariamente.

Bella e eu entramos em um papo gostoso descobrindo gostos para música, alguns filme que ambos gostávamos, coisas que não éramos compatíveis em nada.

Pedimos sanduíches de almoço e enquanto comíamos conversávamos sobre infância.

"Quando pequeno, eu era o príncipe da sala. Na hora do intervalo as meninas queriam segurar minha mão, não que eu realmente me lembre disso já que tinha uns 3 anos, mas é o que minha mãe conta."

"Awn." Bella começou a me olhar e fazer bico ao mesmo tempo e comecei a me sentir um filhote de cachorro. "Você devia ser adorável, ruivinho, de olhos verdes, ownti." Ri da sua reação e ela continuou. "Você tinha sardinhas?"

"Não Bella." Ri. "Lamento decepcioná-la, mas eu não fui um bebê ruivo também, eu era loiro, conforme fui crescendo meu cabelo escureceu. Eu era uma criança um pouco bochechuda também." Bella a qualquer momento parecia que ia me atacar e me morder.

"Promete me mostrar uma foto depois?"

Assenti. Isso significava que ela teria que me ver de novo pra mostrar a foto. "E você como era?"

"Na época era moda ter o cabelo com franjinha, então meu pai costumava mandar cortar meu cabelo assim, eu usava uns vestidos que me deixavam parecendo um imenso bolo fofo e eu fui uma criança gordinha até meus cinco anos."

"Você devia ser fofa também."

"Eu era, talvez um pouco tímida, mas eu era uma criança bonitinha."

"Hoje é uma linda mulher." Peguei sua mão e a beijei.

"Obrigada... você não é tão mal assim." Ri disso e meio que espontaneamente a puxei para mim e dei um audível beijo próximo a sua orelha enquanto a apertava contra mim.

"EDWARD!"

"O que?" Comecei a beijar todo seu rosto.

"Para." Ela falava em meio a risos.

"Só se você falar que eu sou lindo."

"Não. Você parece ser o tipo de homem que já tem mulher demais te bajulando."

"Então você confessa que eu sou lindo." Comecei a beijar seu pescoço. "e gostoso." dei algumas mordidas de brincadeira.

"Confessa Bella." Fiz cócegas na sua cintura e ela começou a se debater e rir.

"Ok, confesso, você é lindo, gostoso, perfeito, e tudo mais que seu ego quiser, agora para, por favor."

Parei de fazer cócegas, mas a mantive recostada em mim.

"Nós demos um show." Ela comentou enquanto olhava ao redor, segui seu olhar e vi que algumas pessoas nos olhavam, a maioria sorria, mas o que me chamou atenção foi uma velhinha sentada próximo a nós que sorria e parecia nostálgica como se estivesse recordando algo.

Ainda sorrindo Bella voltou a se sentar direito e chamou a garçonete para pedir a sobremesa.

"Os sanduíches estavam bons?"

"Divinos." Bella respondeu. "Vocês tem muffins de maçã e canela?"

"Sim, deseja um?" Bella confirmou e a garçonete virou para mim.

"Eu quero um muffin comum com gotas de chocolate e um cookie clássico."

"Que fome hein." Bella comentou após a garçonete sair.

"Sou um cara grande."

"Eu sei o quão grande você é." Bella começou a me acariciar por baixo da mesa.

"Bella, não."

"Shiu, deixa eu brincar Ed."

"Você tem fetiche em masturbar caras debaixo da mesa enquanto eles comem?"

A diaba só riu baixo.

"Eddie?" Uma voz estridente soou próxima a mim.

Virei e quase gemi em desgosto. "Lauren."

Bella parou de me acariciar e passou a encarar Lauren que havia tomado à liberdade de sentar na nossa mesa.

"Quanto tempo querido, como vai? Senti saudades."

"Eh..." Foi tudo que respondi.

"O que você tem feito? E...Oh, quem é ela?" Lauren percebeu a presença de Bella.

"Bella, essa é Lauren. Lauren, Bella."

Bella estendeu a mão para Lauren. "Que a paz esteja com você, Lauren."

Lauren a encarou boquiaberta, e eu tive que conter o riso.

"Er...oi." Lauren respondeu. "Você...você e Eddie se conhecem de onde?"

"Edward é nosso mais novo membro do coral da igreja, ele é muito talentoso, inclusive estamos pensando em colocá-lo como personagem principal na peça de natal, se quiser ir nesse fim de semana teremos ensaio do coral e um estudo sobre páscoa, você seria bem vinda." Bella falava tão séria que eu via do desespero de Lauren crescer cada vez mais.

"Er... só passei para dizer oi." Lauren se levantou para sair, mas antes ela se reclinou na mesa para cochichar em meu ouvido. "Quando quiser relembrar os velhos tempos... me liga."

Ela foi embora e Bella passou a me encarar.

"Você não é muito bom pra escolher fodas né?"

Da páscoa, natal e igreja para foda, essa garota me confundia.

"Perua loira." Bella murmurou baixinho meio brava.

"Eu fiz faculdade com ela, em um trabalho ela me chamou para fazer com ela e bom no apartamento dela er..."

"Entendi, não precisa explicar, vocês colocaram a aula de anatomia humana na prática." Eu ri disso e ela se juntou a mim.

"Comece a escolher melhor Campeão, de preferência uma que não te ache de Eddie." Bella tentou imitar a voz de Lauren e eu gargalhei.

"Acho que escolhi bem agora, não?"

"Não sei com quem você anda dormindo além de mim."

"Delícia no momento só tem você e assim pretendo manter." E ela? Só estava dormindo comigo? "E você? Tem se divertido com mais alguém?"

"No momento só você também, Campeão, gostei muito do seu taco."

"Bella, você está mexendo com o fogo, não se faz isso com um homem."

Bella sorriu maliciosa. "Não estamos fazendo nada agora, Campeão."

"Ainda." Cochichei no ouvido dela. "Comprei algo pra você."

"O que?"

"Segredo, só te digo que foi na Purple Passion."

"Você foi a um sex shop, Bonitão?"

"Claro delícia, vamos continuar nosso joguinho." Bella riu e balançou a cabeça.

"Geralmente eu vou na Eve's Garden."

"Claro, você é mulher, sempre tive curiosidade de entrar lá." Bella só riu.

( N/A: Eve's Garden é uma espécie de sex shop em New York, na rua 57 lado oeste da cidade. É própria para mulheres e foi o primeiro sex shop só para mulheres do país. Conhecida por sua descrição já que fica em um prédio comercial e de escritórios, a loja fica do décimo segundo andar e se você não falar, ninguém vai saber onde você está indo. A fachada é discreta, até mesmo dentro da loja a discrição deles é admirável, mulheres compram na Eve's Garden e saem de lá e ninguém imagina onde estavam.)

"Então Bonitão, você trabalha hoje?"

"Não, por quê?"

"Não quer experimentar o que você comprou?"

Puxei a carteira do meu bolso e joguei algumas notas na mesa e saí arrastando Bella daquele lugar.

* * *

N/A: Ai que vergonha, demorei né?  
MAs cara, se eu for contar tudo que me aconteceu nesse fim de ano escrevo um livro hahahah  
O casamento foi lindo, chorei, me diverti, dancei, mamy pediu pro cerimonial guardar uma bandeija de doces so pra mim, entao aproveitei muito os doces depois, viajei, foi divo, ano novo e natal foram espetacular.  
As daminhas estavam lindas, minhas paixoes. cuti cuti da prima.

Eu devia ter postado semana passada, mas eu fui ao shopping e achei um quebra cabeça de oito mil peças em promoçao. Não preciso falar o resultado né. Estou montando aquilo, entao caso eu suma culpem o quebra cabeça.

Minha mae está me pedindo netos e eu estou em panico com isso hahahaha  
Sem babys por enquanto. 

Eu senti muita a falta de vocês, e li cada comentario com muito carinho, só nao respondo por falta de tempo.

Dia 2 de fevereito acabam minhas ferias e eu volto a ativa, tudo mais corrido ainda.

Beijos lindas.  
Obrigada e comentem.


End file.
